History
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabble - Kanda doesn't pay attention in history class and now he's paying the price. TykiKanda


**Lee Isidor:** It is I!

**1. **I'll be normal and start at one today. C: AP EXAMS ARE OVER! -does cheer- Well, technically they don't end until Friday, but all of mine are over. Thanks for your support, ya'll! C: This one's for DarkMadameRose, because I saw her request during lunch and I was like HEY, I can churn that out. So now, seven hours later, it's ready to be posted. I'll do another one later, this one's inconclusive.

**2. **Oh yeah. The only things I have to do now are work and sleep and study for finals. xDD

**3. **To lalala - Anything you want to draw me is fine. xDD I appreciate anything. I kiss the feet of people who draw for me, so if you have any requests [which I think you did, I'll have to go check], they now get top priority 'cause I like gifts. xDD Whoo!

**4. **I'm working on all the requests people give me. They motivate me. That CrossTyki one will be good, I assure you, and so will the CrossKanda one. I just need a topic, and I'll be set to write it. Hm.. And that geisha one! I started it. I really like it so far.. xDD So yeah. I'll be working like a busy bee to get all of these done, 'cause I love ya'll and I love writing and I love TyKan. C:

**5. **Definitely never want this to happen to me. I love you, Kanda. C:

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own DGM. I do wish it would update, though... D:**

* * *

**History**

Kanda frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. The teacher was up at the front doing a lesson, his curly hair pulled back from his face, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy making a mental list of all the things he hated. He hated school anyway, and not even an interesting teacher could change that. The list seemed to grow every time he tried to think about it and it was a good distraction from the boring lesson. Why had he decided to go to private school, anyway? He hated school and learning and anything that had to do with teachers and books and fucking apples.

"Make sure you remember this definition," Tyki said easily, smiling out at the class. "I can guarantee this one's going to be on your test." Kanda scowled, pulling his notes towards him. There were random scribbles in place of notes – he was just bored. History really wasn't his best subject.

And at the moment, 'Tyki Mikk' was up there with 'history class.'

Next to him, Lavi leaned over and jabbed him in the side with a pencil. The long-haired boy hissed, turning his head quickly. "Yuu-chan, did you get the date for the Zimmerman note?" He asked, green eye wide. "I was talking to Lenalee – I didn't hear."

Kanda merely shrugged. "Dunno. I wasn't paying attention."

"Stop talking, Kanda," their Portuguese teacher said sharply, rapping his marker against the whiteboard. The young man snapped his mouth shut, glaring at the redhead beside him.

Lavi shrugged sheepishly, mouthing a quick 'sorry.' Tyki went back to lecturing, pacing up and down in front of the classroom, and occasionally writing down terms on the board. He wasn't paying attention again – World War I diplomacy wasn't really a topic that interested him. Maybe if they were talking about the battles, and blowing things up, and violence and gore, then he would pay attention. Maybe. Or if they were talking about spy missions, or battles, or something _other _than diplomacy. He just didn't care about a bunch of diplomats making each other angry.

"Kanda, you're not taking notes – stay after class please," Tyki said, breezing past his row. He glared at Lenalee, who hid her giggles behind her hand. "Don't glare at Miss Lee; it's your own fault." The teacher paused in front of Lavi's notes, pointing down at a fact. "It was 1917, Lavi. And you spelled 'Zimmerman' wrong."

"Dang!" The redhead grinned, closing his one good eye. "'Kay, thanks Tyki."

The older man ruffled his hair before moving on, and the student scowled at his back. Kanda was mildly pleased with the scowl, actually. "Okay, class. I'm dismissing you five minutes early. Don't get killed, okay?" Tyki grinned jokingly, at the front of the room again. "Kanda, front and center."

The other students filed out, leaving him alone with the teacher. There was something about Tyki Mikk – aside from the fact that he was actually kind of hot for a guy – that made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the simple fact that he _didn't _like guys? And Tyki just sort of… broke the mold?

He started in surprise when suddenly there was a hand on his chin, tilting his head up and back. "Kanda, what am I going to do with you?" The words sounded incredibly sexual, and he cursed himself for being a hormonal teen. "You don't have complete notes."

"Che, I don't need them." Kanda turned his head, long hair following. Tyki's hand slid from his chin, and he thought he saw the older man look wistfully at his hair. "Can I _go_?" He asked roughly.

"Those notes were a grade," the older man reminded him. Oh. Fuck. He had forgotten all about that. "You can't get a zero for this one, Kanda." Not that he _had _any zeros. "How are you going to make this up to me?" God, he really needed to stop hearing sex in Tyki's voice.

"I… don't know," Kanda said slowly, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat.

Tyki's mouth suddenly split into a smirk. "If you give me a kiss, I'll let it slide this time."

Kanda's eyebrows shot up. "_What_?" He asked incredulously. "But – you're the fucking _teacher_ – I…" Fingers tangled in his long ponytail, tilting his head backwards. "Tyki – what the fuck!"

"It's just one kiss, Kanda," the older man murmured against his throat, and a shiver went down his spine. "Just a little one." The other placed a soft kiss on his exposed neck. "And don't curse. It's unbecoming."

Tyki's lips caught his own, and he couldn't help melting in the other's arms. Nobody had ever kissed him like that before – with such intensity and passion, and it just made his knees weak. Not that he was going to admit it to anyone. A hot tongue ran over his lips, and they parted of their own accord. The teacher's tongue swept his mouth; he tried to keep up, to at least do his part. Too soon it was over, and the older man drew back with a satisfied grin.

"Okay, I'll let it pass this time, Kanda," the Portuguese man said with a grin. He spun Kanda around and gave him a firm pat on the ass. "Get going. You've got classes to get to." Unconsciously, he ran his tongue over his teeth. They felt slimy, like someone else's saliva was there – and it _was _there. Gross. He shook his head, trying to get a grip on his thoughts. "Kanda? You listening?"

"Fuck you," he said automatically, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and giving the older man a level look. "I'm leaving."

"Don't curse or I'll take it back," Tyki threatened. "Next time you'll do a striptease."

Kanda resolved to never blow off history class again.

* * *

Definitely. Review. C:


End file.
